


Я не расскажу о твоем грехе

by efinie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Теперь брат смотрит на него. Его лицо дочиста вылизано от крови, а глаза настолько широкие, что белки полностью окружают ярко-голубые ирисы. В нем все еще происходят изменения, он дрожит, тяжело дышит и, глядя Стефану в глаза, хрипит: «Еще!».





	Я не расскажу о твоем грехе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Not Speak of Your Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085623) by [detritius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritius/pseuds/detritius). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Шея девочки сломана. Стефан собирает последние несколько капель ее медленно остывающей крови и размазывает их по губам Деймона. Даже сейчас видно, что тот не хочет этого, но все равно начисто облизывает губы. Ему слишком нужна кровь. Стефан знает, каково это. Внутри него всепоглощающий и ненасытный голод, который невозможно игнорировать даже сейчас, когда кожа горит от ощущений, а ночь наполняет их остротой, не виданной ранее. Он может видеть каждую каплю лунного света, чувствовать аромат каждого цветка на широкой лужайке, ощущать каждое дуновение легкого ветерка. Он слышал последний вздох девушки. Он слышал, как сердце Деймона перестало биться.

Теперь брат смотрит на него. Его лицо дочиста вылизано от крови, а глаза настолько широкие, что белки полностью окружают ярко-голубые ирисы. В нем все еще происходят изменения, он дрожит, тяжело дышит и, глядя Стефану в глаза, хрипит: «Еще!».

Стефан качает головой. 

— Нет, — говорит он, хотя тоже этого хочет. Ему это тоже _нужно_. Кажется, он может пить галлонами, кормиться весь день и всю ночь и так никогда и не насытиться, но…

— Пока нет. Нам нужно затаиться на некоторое время, Деймон. По крайней мере, пока ты не станешь сильнее. Ты все еще обращаешься и…

Но Деймон не слушает. Пока Стефан говорил, его взгляд остекленел, а теперь он наклоняется, его губы в миллиметре от щеки Стефана. 

— Деймон, что… — начинает Стефан, вздрагивая от неожиданности, когда чувствует на своей коже горячий язык Деймона, скользящий по челюсти, прижимающийся к подбородку, к горлу. В первую секунду он не понимает, что происходит, и пытается оттолкнуть Деймона, но тот только крепче цепляется за его плечи, сильно впиваясь в угол челюсти и издавая тихие звуки, которые могут означать только одно. 

— Ладно, — выдыхает Стефан, позволяя Деймону опрокинуть себя обратно на траву. Тот губами пытается найти любую кровь, что Стефан беспорядочно растратил в свою первую кормежку: давно засохшую кровь их отца и все еще влажную и липкую кровь девушки. — Все хорошо, Деймон, — шепчет он, когда Деймон подносит его руку к лицу, засасывая его испачканные красным пальцы в рот. — Возьми ее.

Деймон просто стонет в ответ и, не в состоянии остановиться, облизывает ладонь, что держала тот кровавый кол, не замечая, когда Стефан тоже начинает стонать, или когда начинает ерзать под ним, слишком потерянный в своей потребности _чего-то другого_. Если Стефан выпил целого взрослого мужчину и вдобавок бедную мертвую девушку, то у Деймона была только половина крови девушки. В таком случае он, должно быть, все еще слишком голоден и слишком далек от рационального мышления, или вообще от ощущения чего-либо помимо сладкого горячего вкуса крови, в которой так отчаянно нуждается. Но Стефан, хотя голод горит в его кишечнике как белый огонь, контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы чувствовать другие вещи, такие как теплое скольжение языка брата по своей коже. Это так _хорошо_ — его губы мягкие и податливые, и в то же время грубые наилучшим образом, — и Стефан стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы это чувство заполнило его. Ради бога, это его брат, его отчаянный, полумертвый голодный брат, который даже не может осознать, что творит. Все совсем не так, как в тот раз, когда Кэтрин повалила его и прижималась к нему губами, хотя становится очень на это похоже, когда Деймон разрывает на нем рубашку и начинает губами и языком слизывать тонкие струйки крови на его груди. Это выживание Деймона, и это не должно его заводить.

Но, несомненно, заводит, и он извивается, пытаясь облегчить давление между ног. 

— Не дергайся, — грубо и низко шепчет Деймон, и это определенно не помогает. — Замри, Стефан. Просто позволь мне…

Он разрывает рубашку еще на дюйм, слизывая последние брызги крови внизу живота Стефана, заставляя мышцы трепетать. Невозможно, чтобы Деймон не чувствовал этого сейчас. В его нынешней позиции между ног Стефана, с губами в паре дюймов от пупка проклятое желание Стефана должно упираться в его ключицу, тяжело и настойчиво прижиматься к горлу. Он должен чувствовать это, несмотря на всю украденную им кровь. Стефан задается вопросом, разорвет ли Деймон еще и штаны, пытаясь добраться до оставшейся крови, и эта мысль возбуждает гораздо больше, чем нужно. Боже, это уже слишком — его тело переполнено адреналином кормежки, и все, что он чувствует к Деймону, — инстинктивная любовь, порожденный ревностью гнев, а теперь и немыслимая животная похоть, все заставляет его сделать одно — накинуться на него. И взять его, заявить права, сделать своим. Своим, чтобы любить. Своим, чтобы трахать. Своим, чтобы ненавидеть. Своим, чтобы причинять боль. Своим, чтобы убивать. Все это суммируется во всепоглощающем голоде, что заставляет его впиваться новыми клыками себе в губы в отчаянной попытке сдержаться.

Через мгновение Деймон исчезает со своего места между его ног, и Стефан почти кричит от потери, перед тем как его голова ударяется о землю, когда Деймон нависает над ним, удерживая ладонями за плечи. Стефану удается лишь бросить взгляд на покрытое кровью лицо брата, его широкие, дикие глаза, прежде чем тот набрасывается на его губы, втягивая прокушенную губу между зубами и сильно засасывая. Глубокая пульсирующая боль пронзает тело Стефана, заставляя корчиться и взбрыкивать под Деймоном. Тот скалится на него, показывая клыки, снова толкает вниз и впивается в губы Стефана, в уже исцеленный порез, а затем кусает его, вновь заставляя кровь течь. Стефан автоматически облизывается, чтобы отхватить часть этой крови себе, но Деймон рычит и всасывает его язык себе в рот, слизывая все до последней капли. Стефан задыхается и откидывается назад, пойманный между желанием оттолкнуть его и обхватить за талию и подтолкнуть к действию. Он чувствует, как язык Деймона, все еще в поисках крови, кружит вокруг его языка, вплоть до корня, а затем вылизывает внутреннюю полость рта.

Стефан не знает, понимает ли Деймон, что делает, даже если жажда крови превратилась в жажду чего-то еще, но внезапно руки больше не сдерживают его. Они блуждают по его лицу, захватывая под челюстью и притягивая ближе. Деймон прижимает его своим телом, губы нетерпеливо двигаются навстречу, их клыки сталкиваются, и Стефан просто не может безропотно лежать. Он хватает Деймона за затылок и отвечает, целуя его со всей силой и жаром своего голода. Губы Деймона на вкус как кровь: теплые, влажные и жизненно необходимые, и это только заставляет его хотеть большего. Всякие сомнения, которые он испытывал до этого, угасают, всякое отвращение к совершенному исчезает наряду с виной за тело, лежащее всего в нескольких футах от них. Все, что он чувствует сейчас, — это прохладная, покрытая росой трава, долгожданное тело Деймона, его жадные руки и горячий язык. Его кожа откликается с большим удовольствием, чем он может вынести, но он все еще хочет большего, всегда. Он хочет почувствовать кожу Деймона своей. Едва подумав об этом, он тянет руки за голову Деймона и хватается за воротник. Тонкая ткань рвется как бумага с резким, приятным звуком, и остатки рубашки соскальзывают с рук Деймона. Он выдыхает в губы Стефана, когда ночной воздух обдает его, лаская прохладную кожу, и Стефан скользит руками по его спине, пытаясь согреть. Деймон стонет и выгибается в прикосновение, такой нетерпеливый и такой прекрасный, и его бедра толкаются в бедра Стефана, являя его собственное вожделение. От ощущения стояка брата против своего у Стефана кружится голова, и желание буквально ослепляет его, заставляя собственнически вцепиться в талию Деймона. И не важно, что Деймон — его брат. Все, что имеет значение, что Деймон — его.

Прошипев сквозь зубы, он переворачивает их, так что теперь Деймон лежит на мокрой траве, а Стефан, оседлав, прижимает его к земле. Деймон бледен в лунном свете, его разомкнутые губы окрашены красным, и, лежа между бедер Стефана, он выглядит так распутно и так правильно. Остатки рубашки запутались вокруг его рук, препятствуя движению. Он неуверенно скользит одной рукой по ноге Стефана, пока не достигает бедра. Стефан знает, как легко он может освободить руки, но, возможно, он еще не контролирует свою новую силу. Руки Деймона двигаются вверх, кончики пальцев просто поглаживают живот Стефана сквозь дыру в рубашке, но даже это короткое прикосновение заставляет Стефана втянуть воздух, и ему не терпится почувствовать все. Он быстро расправляется со своей порванной запятнанной рубашкой и добирается до остатков рукавов, обхватывающих запястья Деймона, аккуратно разрывая ткань и открывая еще больше его сливочной кожи. От одного этого вида у него перехватывает дыхание. Он отбрасывает бесполезные клочки ткани, хватает руку Деймона и, поднося ее к губам, целует его новое кольцо, рот наполняет странный привкус металла, а затем медленно и учтиво прижимает губы к тыльной стороне ладони. Старый жест, означающий нечто новое. Он чувствует слабое биение пульса Деймона и, прежде чем осознает, что делает, впивается в запястье появившимися клыками. Это похоже на самую естественную вещь в мире, несмотря на то, что кровь слишком холодная и слишком жидкая. От того, как Деймон вскрикивает во время этого, его бросает в дрожь, но как бы он ни наслаждался этим, теперь, чтобы насытиться, ему нужно нечто большее, чем кровь. Он отрывается с мокрым звуком, игнорируя всхлип протеста Деймона, и, наклоняясь над ним, целует окровавленными губами.

Деймон с нетерпением встречает его, запуская руки в волосы, а языком сражаясь за лидерство. Но у Стефана лучшее положение, и он использует это, чтобы заставить Деймона подчиниться. « _Ты мой_ », — думает он, впиваясь в его губы. И так и есть, во всех смыслах. Если его собственное обращение было окрашено горечью, предательством, насилием и виной, то все, что запомнит Деймон, оглядываясь назад, это Стефана. Стефана, спасающего его, освобождающего его, открывающего ему этот темный мир крови и удовольствия. Стефан протягивает руку, чтобы убрать несколько прядей с глаз Деймона, и улыбка трогает его губы. « _Мой_ », — думает он снова, проводя большим пальцем по щеке и острой скуле, и в груди разливается тепло. 

— Мой, — он произносит это вслух, скользя кончиками пальцев по шее брата, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает. — Не волнуйся, Деймон, — мурлычет он, поглаживая его грудь, твердые мышцы и впадины между ними, ощущая его голод, напряжение и борьбу. — Я тоже твой.

Дыхание Деймона учащается, когда он смотрит Стефану в глаза. 

— Докажи, — шепчет он. Его руки нерешительно двигаются вверх по ногам Стефана, останавливаясь слишком низко. — Докажи мне, что ты мой.

В ответ Стефан направляет руки Деймона вверх по своим бедрам. Большой палец Деймона задевает выпуклость на штанах, и Стефан вздрагивает. 

— Это то, чего ты хочешь, брат? — спрашивает Стефан. — Возьми это. Все для тебя.

Содрогнувшись и вздохнув, Деймон тянется и прижимается губами к плоскому животу Стефана. Медленно, обжигая дыханием кожу, он целует вниз, мимо пупка, до пояса брюк. Он смотрит на него оттуда, его милые голубые глаза почти черные в темноте, и Стефан чувствует, как что-то в нем обрывается, новая волна желания накатывает, грозя захлестнуть его брата, утопить его. Деймон дышит напротив него, наклоняется и прижимает лицо к бедрам, его губы ищут что-то сквозь ткань. Этого слишком много. Чересчур много, когда Деймон находит то, что ищет, и ласкает его языком, таким горячим и влажным. Бедра Стефана самопроизвольно взбрыкивают, побуждая к большему контакту, и Деймон стонет и принимает, посасывая немного сильнее сквозь слои влажной ткани. Стефан беспомощно вскрикивает, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Деймон, — всхлипывает он, стыдясь того, как срывается голос. — Деймон, пожалуйста!

Деймон улыбается ему, показывая кончики клыков, и одним рывком разрывает брюки по швам, оставляя его обнаженным.

Стефан охает от соприкосновения с воздухом, чувствуя каждое дуновение, а затем и раскаленные руки Деймона, когда тот прикасается кончиками пальцев, клеймя его. Звук, что он издает, и близко не похож на человеческий. Он толкает Деймона обратно на траву и бездумно раздевает его тем же путем. Затем они, обнаженные, как Адам и Ева в Эдемском саду, разделяют свой собственный первородный грех. Руки Стефана дотрагиваются до Деймона более чем запрещенным образом, а Деймон стонет и кричит. Не осталось никакой гордости, только жажда. И Стефан тоже жаждет, так сильно, хотя едва ли осознает, что именно. Ему нужен Деймон, нужен, чтобы заявить на него свои права, чтобы любить его, разорвать его и поглотить. Все это сливается воедино в дрожащем, рваном ритме его бедер, его плоти против плоти Деймона, в отчаянии против отчаяния.

Они катаются по мокрой траве как животные. Их рты сталкиваются, между ними проливается кровь, чьи-то клыки разрывают чьи-то губы. Стефан не знает, его ли губы кровоточат. Не знает, чувствует ли боль. Он слишком потерян в теле Деймона, его жаркой коже, его вздымающейся груди, дико колотящемся сердце. Они настолько близко сейчас, что он готов поклясться, что чувствует то же, что чувствует Деймон, его собственная жажда удвоилась, ослепляя его. Эта жажда скручивается внутри, наполняя его, вызывая дрожь каждой клеточки тела за секунды до разрядки. Деймон бросается на него и вжимается так сильно, что все кончено. С коротким вскриком Стефан извергается на него, покрывая его красивое гибкое тело, заявляя, что оно принадлежит ему.

Жаркие сильные толчки сотрясают его, он откидывается назад и поднимает взгляд, вглядываясь в лицо Деймона. Тот рычит и переворачивает Стефана лицом вниз, устраиваясь между бедер. Он всхлипывает в полупротесте, когда Деймон ложится на него, тело слишком переполнено ощущениями, но замолкает, когда чувствует, какой Деймон все еще жаждущий и твердый. Вместо этого он шепчет нежные подбадривания, когда тот находит нужный угол и толкается. Стефан ожидает, что все зайдет дальше, что Деймон войдет в него и кончит там, внутри него. Он предлагает это в еле слышных словах, его тело напрягается от одной мысли, но Деймон не отвечает. Он бездумно движется, не в состоянии остановиться, как раньше не мог прекратить кормиться. И теперь, как и тогда, Стефан жалеет его. Он стискивает свои бедра, создавая так нужное Деймону трение, и тот толкается между ними. Его дыхание ускоряется, и он вскрикивает всего раз, горячее и влажное брызгает на ноги Стефана. 

— Хорошо, Деймон, — бормочет он. — Все хорошо. 

Деймон не отвечает, но Стефан чувствует его рядом, его сильное, замедляющееся сердцебиение отдается эхом сквозь пространство между ними. Он будет жить, думает Стефан, или что-то вроде этого. 

— Ты и я, Деймон, — шепчет он, глаза сонно закрываются, и время разбивается.

Когда он приходит в себя, до рассвета еще несколько часов, луна едва опустилась в небе. Стефан прижимает щеку к холодной земле, вдыхает ее густой аромат и абсолютно ни о чем не думает. Удовольствие, все еще угасающее в его теле, не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо чувствовал прежде: интенсивнее, исступленнее, чем те же ощущения, когда он был человеком. Он вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь отголосками оргазма и легким бризом, дразнящим обнаженную кожу. Единственное, что могло бы сделать этот момент еще лучше, это несколько глотков свежей горячей крови.

Звук слева нарушает его истому, и он с досадой открывает один глаз. Деймон растянулся на траве рядом с ним, его дыхание становится резким и учащенным. Оборванные клочки рубашки запутались между его рук, и он смотрит на них с недоумением, преображающим все его лицо. Это заставляет его выглядеть моложе, чем он есть, думает Стефан, и слабее. Ему не идет.

Как только он собирается вернуться к полудреме, которой так наслаждался, Деймон ловит его взгляд. 

— Что мы наделали? — спрашивает он тонким и паническим голосом, и все, что может Стефан, это не закатывать глаза.

— Да ладно, Деймон, не будь таким, — говорит он, даже не потрудившись поднять голову. — Тебе понравилось, не так ли? — лицо Деймона краснеет, и он отводит взгляд, что Стефан воспринимает только как «да». — Тогда в чем проблема? Мы больше не люди. Почему мы не должны делать то, что приносит удовольствие?

Деймон качает головой. 

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Конечно понимаю, — теперь он приподнимается с земли, глядя брату в лицо. — Тебе не обязательно испытывать эти чувства, Деймон, — говорит он, стремясь к чему-то вроде нежности, но приближаясь скорее к презрению. — Ты можешь отключить их. 

Он не понимает, с чего бы его брату принимать решение чувствовать скорбь, которая почти уничтожила его, вину и стыд. Да и все остальные пережитки своего человеческого «я», которые все еще сковывают его. Лучше пусть отключит чувства, как Стефан. Тогда они смогут начать новую жизнь вместе, жизнь, связанную только кровью, а не законом, болью или страхом. Он тянется к Деймону, поглаживая бледное бедро. 

— Просто ощути, — шепчет он. — Просто отпусти.

Деймон рвано вздыхает, и его глаза закрываются. 

— Вот так, — выдыхает Стефан, пальцами поднимаясь вверх по бедру до тазовых косточек. — Теперь только ты и я, Деймон, навсегда. Остальное не важно. Ни война, ни наш отец, ни Кэтрин…

Глаза Деймона вспыхивают, и Стефан понимает, что совершил ошибку. 

— Кэтрин? — говорит Деймон, и его голос дрожит. — Ты бы попросил меня забыть ее? Оставить ее тебе?

— Она ушла, Деймон, — Стефан пытается придать голосу успокаивающие нотки, как и рукам, невесомо поглаживающим бок Деймона, — но тебе не нужно это чувствовать. Тебе не нужно ничего чувствовать, кроме…

Деймон отталкивает его. 

— Нет! Нет, я этого не сделаю! — он встает, неуклюже пытаясь скрыть свою наготу, и отступает. — Ты пожалеешь о том, что сделал, брат.

Но Стефан, откинувшись обратно на прохладную траву, очень сомневается, что когда-нибудь снова о чем-нибудь пожалеет.


End file.
